


Mirroring

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam rarely got that predatory light in his eyes but when he did, one of them usually ended up walking with a limp for a few days after. Not that they minded</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirroring

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**, thanks for the SUPER speedy beta my love!

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, water still running in rivulets down his naked chest as he toweled off his hair. Sam was reclining on the bed closes to the door, naked except for a pair of gray sweatpants, channel surfing. Dean frowned and rolled his shoulders, dropping his towel and grabbing a clean pair of boxer briefs out of his duffel.

"Dude, this freakin' thing is killing me," he said, tugging on his underwear then flopping back on the bed. He sighed deeply, muscles and joints aching after being slammed into the wall by a rather pesky spirit. He couldn't wait for the pain killers to kick in so he could pass out.

That is, if he could manage to either get his new tattoo to stop itching or at least ignore it long enough to get some sleep.

He sighed again and Sam huffed before tossing the huge bottle of Vaseline Intensive Care they'd picked up three days ago after they'd gotten their matching ink.

"If you'd moisturize it the way you're supposed to, it wouldn't itch so much," Sam mumbled, pausing on a rerun of South Park. Dean snorted and opened the lotion, squirting out a dollop and gingerly rubbing it onto his chest.

He could feel eyes on him and looked over, catching Sam watching him, the blue light of the TV reflected in his dark eyes.

"What, dude?" he said, rubbing some more lotion in.

Sam just blinked before clicking the television off and sitting up, the only light in the room coming from the still lit bathroom. Dean felt his skin prickle; half excitement, half fear. Sam rarely got that predatory light in his eyes but when he did, one of them usually ended up walking with a limp for a few days after.

Not that they minded.

Dean laughed nervously as he closed the lotion and sat it on the nightstand between the beds.

"Dude, seriously. What?" Sam only smiled in response, looming over Dean before pushing him back on the bed, mouth going straight for the still damp skin of Dean's neck. Dean shivered, still unsure what brought this on but as Sam attached his teeth to the tendon in Dean's neck, he found himself not caring much. Sam sucked hard, hard enough to bruise and Dean grunted in response, hands fisting against Sam's shoulders. Sam smirked against his skin, biting his way down towards the still healing tattoo.

Dean's eyes slammed shut when he realized where Sam was headed, what had set him off, his body starting to vibrate with need. Sam pulled back long enough to wink at him before bending his head again, tongue peeking out, tracing the edge of the design gently. Dean felt his cock jump in his shorts, already hard and leaking. And Sam - the bastard had to know what this was doing to Dean.

Sam sucked a bruise right underneath the tattoo before pulling back to stare into Dean's eyes, lips shiny and slightly flushed.

"God, driving me nuts. Want to just... mark you all up. So fucking hot, Dean," he said, licking a trail down over Dean's stomach to the waistband of his shorts, tongue wiggling right under the elastic band before he slid them down over Dean's hips, tugging them down just far enough so that the band was tight under his balls, cock a hard, red curve against his stomach. Dean moaned when Sam bent down, his hot breath stirring the dark curls at the base of his erection.

He threaded his fingers through the silky darkness of Sam's hair, looking down, his eyes meeting Sam's across the length of his body. Dean shivered when Sam just breathed on his cock again before Dean wet his lips and spoke.

"Please, Sammy," he got out, voice low and gravelly.

Sam smiled wickedly at that and then screwed his mouth down tightly over Dean's cock to the base. Dean arched up hard at the sensation of his cock head bumping the back of Sam's throat before Sam pulled up and off, tongue following the line of the prominent vein on the underside as he went. He took his mouth completely off of Dean's cock, hand jacking him roughly for a few moments before bending back down, tonguing at the slit, humming happily at the drops of pre-come that escaped.

Dean could feel the hot burn of his orgasm starting to build in his gut, the sting of the bite under his tat throbbing with his heartbeat and the hot suction of Sam's mouth on his cock driving him closer and closer to the brink with every second. And Sam, oh Sam knew it too. He was fondling Dean's balls now, sucking enthusiastically and sloppily at his cock, using the edge of his teeth on the upstroke, just like Dean liked.

Dean could feel himself getting closer and closer, his hips twitching up into Sam's mouth. Sam looked up at him from under his bangs and then pressed Dean back down into the bed, his arm a tight band against Dean's hips. Dean whined, fingers twisted tight in the strands of Sam's hair. Sam just sucked harder and Dean could feel the pleasure tightening in his stomach, his balls, his thighs. He arched one last time against the restraint of Sam's arm and then came, vision going white at the edges, pulses of pleasure shivering down all his nerve endings.

Sam pulled off at the last minute, so that Dean's come landed in streaks all along his stomach and chest, some of it landing on his tattoo. He shivered as he came down, watching as Sam kneeled above him, expression feral, sweatpants tented with his own erection. He tugged them down so he could get his cock out, fisting it as he walked on his knees until he was straddling Dean's chest, one hand smearing Dean's own come all over his tattoo and upper chest, the other stripping his own cock, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Dean let his mouth fall open as he watched Sam lose it, fall completely apart at his own hand. Sam smiled down at him, wickedly, as his hips started to thrust erratically into his own fist, red cock head poking through the tight ring on his fingers.

"Oh.. oh god, Dean... gonna, gonna..." Sam grunted out and Dean brought his sluggish hands up to cup Sam's thrusting hips.

"Yeah, come on Sammy, come on me," he whispered. Sam's eyes slammed shut at that and he whimpered, body stilling as he started to come, hot come landing on Dean's chest and neck, mingling with his own. Dean groaned a bit at that, moaned when Sam took his hand off his cock and smeared their come all together right over Dean's tattoo before collapsing sideways on the other side of Dean.

They laid there for a few moments, panting, before Dean snorted and rolled his head on the pillow to look at Sam.

"Geez, Sammy. Kinky much?"

Sam smiled, cheeks still sex-flushed. "Shuddup. Don't tell me you didn't like it."

Dean smirked, stretching a little, wincing as the drying come on his chest started to pull. He slapped Sam's bare hip and got up, dropping his boxers on the way to the bathroom.

"C'mon, Sasquatch. You got me all sticky after my shower, least you can do is help clean me up."

Sam rolled his eyes but followed Dean in, his sweatpants lost on the way. Dean was leaning against the sink, wondering whether he could put shaving off until the morning. Sam bent down was he went to pass behind Dean, cupped Dean's hips and bit at the nape of his neck.

"Complain all you want, Dean. But you can come all over mine tomorrow."


End file.
